I See You
by artfreak727
Summary: A young girl is fainting often and she doesn't know why. She was cornered by her parents and she fell into a coma. She was waling out the door to go to school and fainted. What will happen next? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1: In a Coma then I Faint

**Chapter 1: In a Coma then I Faint**

_I was walking along; minding my own business, when I had the sudden feeling someone was following me. I whirled around yet the feeling followed me. All that was behind me was a black SUV. I didn't remember seeing it before, so I turned into the alley and glanced back right as the SUV pulled away. I watched it until the car turned the corner and disappeared._

Things have been pretty normal since that evening. Well, at least as normal as things at my house can be. On the outside of my house, it looks just6 like the one 5 houses down, just flip- flopped. Once you walk in the walls are painted with a ton of drawing, and it is very colorful. All of the pictures have a story, and all the stories are true. My family is a group of seers. We see what is happening somewhere else and we know where it is, why it is happening, and who it is happening to. The past evening my parents showed up at the alley I was at just as the black SUV turned the corner. Apparently someone in my family saw what was happening to be and they came to the rescue. We went to Papa's Pizza that night, and once we got home my parents cornered me. All of a sudden a tingling feeling filled my bones and then I saw my room. At least, in thought it was my room.

"Honey! Where did you go?" My mom yelled up the stairs.

"My room?" I yelled back a little confused.

I was greeted in my room by a splash of cold water.

"Alyzon," I heard my dad's voice. "Can you hear me?"

"Ugh," I had woken with a horrible headache, and could barely open my eyes. "What happened?"

"Your mother and I stopped you once we got home from Papa's Pizza, then all of a sudden you dropped to the floor."

"Really?" I asked, still a little groggy.

"Yep. And that was 2 weeks ago."

That made me get up really fast, but I got dizzy right away and I slumped back down on my goose feather pillow.

"How was it 2 weeks?" I wondered

"You were in a minor coma." My brother said walking into the room. "I saw your dreams."

"I don't remember having any dreams."

"Well, you did. One about a girl in a sandstorm and the other about some guy at your school.

"Who?"

"I don't know. It was your dream." Jason left and my dad followed.

I had many things running through my head about the last few minutes and what happened the two weeks ago before I blacked out. I knew that I had this strange feeling, like a thousand bees in my veins, like I just waked my funny bone really hard and I could feel it throughout my body. A strange feeling. I was also wondering who the people where, especially the boy at my school. I wanted answers, but I knew I couldn't because the events had already happened, it will not happen to that boy again. I had the sudden urge to write.

I went to my desk, grabbed my notebook and began to write. It seemed like I was in a trance because I couldn't make myself look down at what I was writing. It seemed like I would write something then I would scratch it out. Once I stopped writing I looked down.

There were words but not in English. It looked like Greek. I typed it in Gaggle Translate and it came up with Nathan at school. Nathen was the kid in my dreams. He was from my school. He was being picked on according to my brother. His locker was by the girls' bathroom with caution tape. I was going to school tomorrow and finding him. I had my mind set.

Time for school. I was excited to see if I could find this Nathan kid. I wanted to help him. I wanted to give those kids picking on him a piece of my mind. I wanted to … I wanted… wanted to…wanted to…too… to… The world went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Why is the World White?

**Chapter 2: Why's the World White?**

_ Sorry this chapter is so short. I wasn't sure what else to add so I've started the new chapter. Please read and Review!_

I saw myself. I was engulfed in white. No, wait! There was a spot getting brighter. And brighter. I moved toward it yet my legs didn't move. I was then engulfed in a brighter white.

I heard a scream as I jerked my eyes open. No one was in the room. Wait! This is my room. Am I awake or is this a dream? I heard footsteps. My little sister, Emma, came into the room. Following her is Nathen.

_"This has to be a dream!" I told myself. "It can't be real! There is no way Nathen could have found me!"_

"Morning Alyzon!" Emma exclaimed happily.

"_Morning!" I wondered. "Morning already!"_

"This is Nathen." She continued. "Nathen this is my sister –"

He cut her off." Alyzon." Nathen said.

He looked like he was reading my mind. It seemed like his eyes were boring through my head. Trying to see what I saw, feel what I had felt, see my inner-most secrets so he could tell them to the world. Nathen was a Reader. _(A/N: a reader is a person who can see what you saw, feel what you felt, and know what you are thinking.)_

Then everything turned white. Then purple. Then pink. Then lime green. Then black.

_Please Review. I need your comments and suggestions!_


	3. Chapter 3:Super Hearing Powers

Sorry for the long wait. It is hard to write when I HAVE to read for my Language Arts class, I have to do so much homework, and I have extra curricular activities after school. I just can't find the time to write. I will very much try to do better. Thanks! Please Read and Review!

**Chapter 3: Super Hearing Powers**

I heard all that was going on in the house. Even the basement which is two floors below me. It's like I have super hearing. Oh, did I mention my mom's and artist and CAN'T SING AT ALL! Well, she was singing as she was painting her latest piece, not very loud but it seemed like her vocal chords where hooked up to an amplifier. It was torture! At the same time, someone was boiling water so the whistle on the kettle was going bonkers! All I heard was my mom singing a messed up scale (A/N: Do Re Me Fa So La Di Do), the whistle of the kettle, and the bubbling of the boiling water. I got up out of bed and smelt something funny. It smelled like Spaghetti and Meatballs, my favoritest food in the world! I ran, more like jogged due to my quick motion sickness from the coma, to the kitchen and found no Spaghetti. No Meatballs. No Parmesan Cheese. No nothing. I was befuddled. What did I smell? Then I smelled dark chocolate brownies with dark chocolate chunks, my favoritest dessert in the world! I was really confused. Why do I smell things that aren't real? What was going on? Then I didn't here anyone, I was so focused on what I smelled that I didn't realize that there was no more noise.

I then suddenly felt nauseous and I fell to my knees. It felt like I was about to throw up, but an off voice came out of me instead.

"Thee full moon shall rise and all will disappear. A fog will cover nothing and all will be blind… BEWARE!"

I collapsed to the floor. I couldn't breathe. My heart and lungs were pounding. My brain was throbbing. I was stunned. Paralyzed. Confused. My cat Fluffy walked through the room. Hold on a second! I don't have a cat. Let alone a pet of any kind! Whose cat is this then? And how did I know the cat's name if Fluffy is even its name.

I sat up to think and then saw the cat walk down the hall. I stood and followed the cat. I reached the beginning of the hallway just as the cat's tail disappeared up the stairs. I slowly climbed the stairs in search for he cat. A head poked out of a doorway. But why the laundry room door?

As I neared the doorway a bright, blinding light burst out of the room. There was a gigantic hole in the wall at the back of the laundry room. The cat jumped right into the portal-like-thing as if it did this every day. I tried to look at it and see what it was but I was getting blinded by the stupid light. So I looked down. Everything was becoming black and white. I figured if I put a T-Shirt into the portal that the color would come back. I grabbed one of my brother's ugly shirts and threw it in the portal. The color erasing started going faster! The whole laundry room was completely white so it looked as if the cloths were floating. I couldn't help but laugh. I mean, how many times have you seen floating cloths? (A/N: Hopefully zero times) I figures I had to jump in so, I did.


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys, Hannah (artfreak727) here. Just to let y'all know, I might not be updating for a while on each chapter because of how long it takes due to school! So sorry for the wait, but I promise it will be good and the wait will be shorter. I know the chapters are short but I am a beginner writer so I'm not very good at developing my ideas yet. I'm doing what comes to mind. Please take my poll for what I should do next or review on this chapter of what you think should happen next!

Thanks! I'm doing my best!

Hannah


	5. Chapter 4: The Rainbow

Yes I know this chapter is short but I FINALLY got a response to my poll so I needed to end the chapter (this one) I was on so I did. I'm starting the next chapter as soon as I finish uploading this. Please Read and Review!

**Chapter 4: The Rainbow**

I seemed to be falling forever. I thought I had officially gone blind but when I decided to look below me, or what I thought was below, I saw a rainbow shooting towards me. I passed red. Orange. Yellow. Green. Blue. Indigo. Violet. Black…

"Is this what it is like to go blind?" I wondered aloud.

"Hey! She can talk!" An ominous voice boomed.

"Whose there?" I questioned with the soft voice of a mouse.

"Um… You called me Fluffy." said the supposed Fluffy.

I didn't remember saying Fluffy aloud but I was falling through a tunnel so I'm not thinking straight.

"You're a talking cat?" I said falling, also wondering when his ride will end, "Am I blind?" I continued.

"No. And no." boomed Fluffy, "And my name is Bosquan, not _Fluffy_"

I was offended by Bosquan because he said Fluffy like it was some kind of nasty tasting medicine he didn't want to take. I liked the name Fluffy, it might not be original, but Bosquan WAS fluffy so it fit him whether he liked it or not.

The 'tunnel' ended.

Please Review


End file.
